A Cowards Response
by Gemmortia
Summary: Hermione has liked Remus for ages and has been waiting for him to tell her he felt the same way. After a drunken kiss Hermione finally thought that he would own up to his feelings but he tries to dismiss it as a drunken mistake. Hermione immediately gets furious with him, sick of his dismissals and calls him a coward. Remus reacts in a way that Hermione never expected.


Hermione was sitting in the kitchen, sipping at a cup of steaming chai tea. She was wearing one of Remus's old beige jumpers, too big to fit her properly, coming down to her knees. The sleeves encompassed her hands as she cupped her mug, leaning it on her knees as they rested up against her chest. She hadn't been able to sleep, her thoughts occupied by a certain endearing fellow intellectual.

Hermione had started out just looking up to the man, thinking him to be quite agreeable, kind and generous. But as time went on she found herself admiring his hands, his long fingers gentle as they held a book or made a pot of tea. She found herself loving the smell of him and she couldn't help but get a deep breath full whenever he was close; when he leaned past her at the kitchen table to reach the salt shaker, or even as he reached for a book on the higher shelves of the library for her when he saw that she was struggling. Of course she could have used magic, but Hermione's muggle born brain never thought to do so.

Hermione raised one sleeve to her face, burying her nose in the soft material as she inhaled his particular scent; chocolate, ginger and spearmint. Hermione felt safe and comfortable surrounded in his smell and his jumper. She couldn't help but stay awake with him on her mind, especially not after he had drunkenly kissed her only a few days ago. Hermione had been completely taken off guard, stunned by the sudden fulfilment of her desire after so long of staring longingly at his lips. They hadn't talked about it afterwards, in fact Remus had given no indication that he even remembered doing it, to Hermione's utter vexation.

"Hermione? What are you doing up?" Remus's gravelly voice rumbled as he walked into the kitchen in only his boxer shorts. Hermione groaned internally as she glanced up at him, her eyes quickly darting over his body, admiring his scars and how they showed he was a survivor.

"Couldn't sleep." She told him simply as she sipped her tea once more, averting her eyes as he went about making one for himself. Hermione was caught between wanting to run away from the man and wanting to grab his shoulders and shake some sense into him. She didn't understand why he didn't bring up the kiss, at least to tell her that it didn't mean anything. Hermione's eyes again were drawn to him like a magnet, watching as his hands moved gracefully and slowly as he made his tea and then moved to sit across from her. He cleared his throat as Hermione continued to stare and her head snapped up look him in the eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other night." He started and Hermione knew what was coming.

"I just wanted to apologise for kissing you. It was inappropriate and it wont happen again." He said, his face bashful and downcast, watching as he drew random patterns on the wooden table top. Hermione felt herself snap, her anger overtaking her common sense.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She snaps and Remus immediately looks up at her, a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked her cautiously, obviously trying not to anger her further.

"I'm sick of you ignoring this thing between us! Every time I even get a hint of you liking me back you retreat into your little shell and I'm left here alone wondering what I've done wrong!" She fumed and Remus sat wide-eyed in front of her as her hair began to crackle with magic as it did when she was upset.

"You know what you are? You're too afraid to admit that you like me. You're a coward." She spat at him.

Hermione witnessed the man turn from shocked to angry as he stood, his chair clattering to the floor. In an instant, he was beside her breathing hard and Hermione just had time to see his eyes were a bright gold before he leaned down and grabbed her, lifting her onto the table and kissing her fiercely. He kissed her with so much passion and aggression that Hermione dropped her mug of tea. As it crashed to the floor, shattering around them, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She settled her bare legs around his waist as he let her hair loose from her messy bun and burying them within.

Finally, Hermione thought as he bit her lip before letting her breath and moving wet sensual kisses down her neck. Hermione's hands moved down his shoulders and over his chest as they made their way down to the waistband of his boxers. She fiddled with the band for a moment, and Remus pulled back slightly, moving fast as he grabbed the hem of her jumper, pulling over up over her head to reveal her naked chest and nickers. He looked down at her with hungry eyes and licked her lips. Hermione couldn't help but pounce on him once more. Her hands went straight to his cock, pushing his boxer shorts down to the floor and Remus groaned. He leaned his head on her shoulder as her light searching fingertips grazed his member.

"Fucking hell." He growled before capturing her lips once more, his attention now on her naked breasts. Soon enough they got eager and desperate. Their fumbling's became rushed as the rest of their clothing fell to the floor and then Remus was leaning over Hermione on the table, his wand at the ready. For a moment he hesitated but Hermione grabbed his arse, pulling him closer so that he got the hint. He slid in smoothly, and Hermione felt incredibly full.

"Sweet Merlin." Hermione swore as he started to move slowly within her, her fingernails digging into his surprisingly plush cheeks as pleasure built up inside of her. Their slick sweaty bodies slid against each other in a harmony that felt right.

"You're divine." He whispered into her ear, nibbling on it. Hermione arched her back in response, as he picked up his pace, moving harder and faster, until they were both panting and clinging to each other in longing. She definitely did not regret calling him a coward. She would do it more often if it always got this reaction out of him.

"Please." Hermione begged and Remus growled as he moved a hand down to flick her clit and they chased their ends. In a moment, she felt herself on the edge, just about to explode. She kissed her way down his jaw and neck, tasting turmeric, ginger and holy basil on his skin, all from the muscular healing balm she made for him this past full moon.

"Don't stop. Nearly there." She panted and then they fell into a well of blinding white hot ecstasy.

"Ahhhh." Hermione cried out as she came and Remus bit her neck hard as he too joined her.

They stayed in their tight embrace as they gathered themselves before slowly pulling apart, never breaking eye contact as they did so. Remus, ever the gentleman, picked up the jumper she had been wearing and handing it to her before pulling his shorts back on. She noticed that her underwear had mysteriously disappeared but didn't make too much out of it. Their silence felt comfortable to Hermione, as if they understood each other now and she hoped that it would stay that way.

"I'm not a coward." Remus said quietly as he wound their fingers together, studying her hand intently.

"I'm glad." Hermione responded.


End file.
